


Show of Power

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Raynar as part Killik, Wynn Dorvan as Chancellor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Raynar protects his boyfriend. That's it.
Relationships: Wynn Dorvan/Raynar Thul
Series: FFC 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Show of Power

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much headcanon about Raynar and Wynn and I'm glad this went into that at least a little. Have fun <3

If you ask Wynn Dorvan, Raynar Thul is the most beautiful being in the galaxy. He is also scary when he wants to protects those around him but that makes Wynn love him even more. His diplomatic missions have rarely gone wrong lately, most people are intimidated by the intense stare of pitch black eyes. 

Right now, there is nothing diplomatic happening. Someone started shooting and Wynn hadn’t even realized the blaster fire before being safe under a table. Raynar’s reflexes are fast and Wynn holds his hand as he closes his eyes to reach out for help. They are in the Outer Rim, they Killik here are always hidden and never far away. 

The attackers, a few local warlords who teamed up because they seem to have a problem with democracy, lose all faith in their mission when the first insects show up – small and deadly though they are also vulnerable. Wynn halts his breath as he watches Raynar rise to his feet and he carefully keeps an eye on what’s happening. 

Raynar stands there, unmoving and surrounded by unseen forces. The Killik have not fully absorbed him the last time he went to see them – he is one of them but also human and they follow his commands because his brain handles all the knowledge and power better than any other could. It’s over soon, the warlords don’t stand a chance and Wynn Dorvan breathes in relief when Raynar returns to him. It’s always a dangerous thing to handle the Killik, to act as their Kind. The mission will be put on hold and they will retreat to the safety of their ship to hold each other while watching some mindless holodrama. 

For now, he takes Raynar’s hand and pulls it close to his heart as he orders his guards and secretaries to clean up. Being chancellor is tiring but is has its perks.


End file.
